Another Normal Day
by Akira Kudo
Summary: One boring day shinichi kudo/Edogawa Conan recieves a phone call meant for Artemis fowl. What will be the result of their meeting? Will these two chemicals mix and create a cure for the salvation of mankind and fairy kind or create the worlds most dangerous atomic bomb. Please read summary is way worse then story!
1. Chapter 1

This is a small Artemis and Conan crossover I started I would appreciate it if you tell me rather or not to continue...

Disclaimer I do not own Artemis Fowl or detective Conan. If I did I would either be a really rich Irish dude wich I'm not or a really rich Japanese dud witch I'm also not.. Actually I'm not a dude at all! :D

Conan sighed and sat down in detective mouri's chair. He was bored. Professor Agasa and the detective boys had gone on another camping trip but this time he had decided not to go. Ran and sonoko had gone somewhere "private" knowing sonoko she had probably dragged ran to a party. Mouri kogoro had gone to see a horse race and Conan was alone. Ai was in Agasa hakasae's house but had told Conan with an evil glare to not even think about bothering her. Knowing her she was probably doing another experiment. He was just about to go play soccer in the park when the phone rang. "Artemis? Is that you? Opal koboi's broken out of prison again." said a petite voice. "she's coming for you. You know pixies they never forget a grudge." something exploded in the background. "Anyway haven is under attack she managed to rig twelve bombs all over the city. Such a showoff she announced it on the daily news. Artemis fowl?! Are you listening?" shouted the voice on the other line. "um, who is this?" asked Conan his head spinning. "d'arvit! Trouble kelp I'm going to strangle you! You dialed the wrong number!" she yelled at someone. Then switching from English to Japanese she said. "I'm sorry I must have the wrong number. Please forget what I said. We were just playing a prank on our friend." she said not convincing at all. But Conan knew better then to show her his knowledge. "no problem" he said in a childish voice. The women on the other line seemed satisfied at this. "thank you good bye." and with that she hung up. Conan's head was spinning. Pixies was that some sort of code? He thought. Opal koboi? Artemis fowl. Wait Artemis fowl? He knew he had heard that name somewhere. He searched the Internet and came up with a blank. But by hacking the online database he found what he wanted. Artemis fowl, Irish billionaire mastermind of crime. A child genius. He looked at the picture of a cold looking teenager. No humor was in his eyes. He's face was pale like a vampire and his eyes were icy blue. Artemis was smiling but somehow it looked sinister on his face.

So this is Artemis Fowl. He leaned back in his chair and thought. Number one) why were his records hidden. Number two) who was the women on the other line. The phone book! He quickly flipped through. If he was correct the number right next to Mouri detective agency and the most similar was Beika Hotel. ***-209-4568 ***-209-4567 it was off by one digit. Artemis Fowl was in Beika Hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Really starting to hate ! the mobile version at least

why did anyone tell me a section was missing? Omg the story must have no sense what so ever! X( I soooooooo sorry!

Artemis POV

"Japan the most technologically advanced place on Earth," Artemis read. "Above ground that is," he added to Butler. "so from this highly guarded place how are we going to steal a huge gem." Butler could practically see the gears turning in the genius youths brain. Clicking, rotating, weighing all possibilities and outcomes. Now and then he would hide a private smile and butler knew he had figured out a piece of the puzzle. "our objective is the biggest sapphire in the world, Blue Sea that disappeared from the bank of Tokyo three years ago and till this day hasn't been found. we tracked the location to a black market auction and now to the home of Mr. Aoki Tanemura." he paused in his explanation. Slowly he rubbed the temples around his skull and sighed. Being a bringer of "justice" was a tiring job. The Blue Sea not only was the biggest sapphire but also had a high historical value, it had been made by the master jewel cutter kotaro minamiguchi and was his most impressive work of art and his last. He sighed, helping holly do her detective work was much easier. There was a sharp knock on the door and Butler instantly moved to the side of his young master. "Room service..." said a female voice. Artemis gave a sharp nod to Butler and Butler proceeded to open the door cautiously. Surprisingly outside wasn't an evil pixie out for revenge, the mafia, an assassin or even a goblin it was a normal human maid. "you called for room service?" she said in heavily accented English. "No, we did not," Artemis replied more fluently. The maid looked confused, her cart was loaded with food an Artemis had to admit his brain needed some fuel. "oh well never mind, leave it here and go." He hastily said. The maid nodded gratefully and rolled the cart in.

After the maid had left Artemis cleared his throat. "Butler it seems we have a guest." Artemis announced. Butler looked at him in surprise and steadily out his hand on his gun. "Please come out, we know your there," Artemis said lifting up the table cloth on the cart. But nobody was there. He's brows furrowed in frustration maybe he was becoming paranoid. Ahem, "well that was embarrassing, shall we proceed with our discussion?" he said sheepishly. Butler managed to crack a smile, it wasn't often the boy genius was wrong. "yeah we're both being paranoid." Butler agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

In the closet Shinichi let A silent sigh. Almost everyone fell for the trick... minus his father he grumpily thought. "how about we just shut down the whole system," a older man's voice suggested. "no, no I'm sure they have a backup system, maybe...no," a younger voice muttered. "how are we supposed to get past a laser maze, three vicious guard dogs, an impenetrable iron wall, and a iris, fingerprint, and voice scanner? On top of that manage to carry out a sapphire as big as my hand without being detected?!" he finally shouted frustrated. Conan listened to this and quickly tucked it away in his brain. It seemed like that were going to steal something it for now he couldn't worry about that, some crazy bomber was going to destroy a city called Haven and Artemis was number one on the hit list. Oh great why am I helping him? He cursed himself, this guy was obviously a criminal, the way his bodyguard was carrying a gun and how he carried himself with the maid confirmed the fact. While he was thinking he didn't notice the conversation suddenly stop. Had he been discovered? "Artemis?" the bodyguard said, "ssh,let me think," Artemis cut off. Several minutes of silence followed and Conan braved a peek outside.

...big mistake.

Artemis pov

He felt a chill pass his body. His spine tingled from the after shock. Someone was in this hotel, someone with the same intellect or greater than himself. He felt like his every movements were being scrutinized, like a test subject under a magnifying glass. "b-butler," whispered in Irish. Butler felt artemis's fear, he could also feel the gaze. His hand once again went up to his gun. who could it be? Artemis thought. As he swept the room with his gaze trying to find the source of his fear With a sharp intake of breathe artemis stopped at the closet. Being cautious Artemis had worn an improved version of the iris cam. This one located thermal heat signatures in the closet. Taking three brisk steps, without warning he threw open the closet doors.

Conan pov

'holy shit!' the boy vampire, Artemis fowl was coming toward the closet. He dived into the coat pile, desperately trying to hide. He made sure every part of his body was covered then held his breath. He felt the closet door open. Then a hand roughly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out. 'what the hell? How did he...?' what surprised the young detective wasn't that Artemis fowl had found him but that he hadn't even had to search. He had just simply grabbed him. "let me go!" he screamed in Japanese using his best child voice. "onii chan onegai!" he pleaded. Artemis's hard expression soften slightly, and Conan inwardly let out a sigh.

Artemis pov.

Artemis was surprised, He had thought an full grown assassin had been hiding in the closet but instead it was a child! He looked about seven years old and wore a mini suit. "let me go!" he screamed in Japanese. "onii chan, onegai!" his expression softened a bit. It was a child, its ok my heart be calm, it is just a child playing a prank. Artemis told himself. "hello little boy what's your name?" he said in Japanese. "it's Conan!" the little boy piped. Smiling widely as Artemis set him on the ground. Since his fifteen year old self, he had changed. For these two years Butler had trained him every day and now he wasn't just a sickly genius but also as good as any butler. "well, Conan you'll have to excuse us, go on, back to mommy," he said to the child with a gentle push towards the door. He saw the child take a reluctant step and walk out of the room. "Artemis is it ok like that?" butler asked. "it fine, Japanese don't learn English until they are at least in middle school, that child was only seven." he replied

Conan pov.

Outside shinichi sighed. "Artemis is it ok like that?" butler asked. "it fine, Japanese don't learn English until they are at least in middle school, that child was only seven." he replied. Shinichi had overheard the entire conversation through the button transmitter he had but on Artemis. Well it was one of the ups about being stuck in a elementary students body, nobody suspected a child of anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Conan POV

"So back to planning?" The giant asked. The vampire sighed. "Yes, I believe so. The Blue Sea is kept in a impenetrable vault that was made by Samizu Kichiemon," Shinichi felt a chilling déjà vu. Crud, he thought, not another one of the crazy bald guy's inventions. But his ears perked at the name Blue Sea. He had heard it somewhere before... "Oi, Kudo what are ya doing here?" Asked an all too familiar osakan voice. "Che, hello hattori," Shinichi muttered. He kept listening intently for rest of the plan but hattori stared suspiciously at him. "What cha doing in the middle of Beika Hotel with a full out detective glare, that glare shouldn't be on your kiddie face." Hattori said mockingly pinching Conan's cheek. Shinichi glared at him. "Same goes to you, what are you doing in Tokyo?" Shinichi asked. "Just a case, I'm staying in Beika Hotel." Hattori replied. Shinichi stared at hattori. "Oi, hattori, did ya get a tan or something?" Shinichi asked in the worst kansai accent he could muster. Hattori laughed, "of course not, why would I need a tan?"

This was not hattori, the real hattori would've blown up on the spot, if shinichi used such a messed up Kansai accent. And that leaves only one person who would bother to take a second glance at him. "And what can I do for you, Kid." Shinichi asked sighing. "Was it too obvious?" Kid asked ruffling his hair. "Pretty much." Shinichi replied taking out his tranquilizer watch. "Oh cut me a break. I knew I shouldn't have disguised myself as someone this close to you." Kid grumbled. "I'm here to stop a robbery ok?" Shinichi glared at him, unconvinced. Kid sighed. "Ok, give me a chance to explain." He pleaded. Shinichi cursed himself for giving. "Fine," he sighed. Kid's face lit up. "Ok so, I have this cousin who is really my mom's friend's kid. He's the same age as us and the last time I saw him well let's just say crime runs in the family. He tried to blow up our kitchen to get a can of caviar." Kid rambled. Shinichi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I'm telling the truth!" Kid yelled. "Maybe you've heard of him, his name is Artemis Fowl!" Artemis Fowl, Shinichi lowered the watch. "I'll trust you, for now, but can you not dress up like hattori, if Kazuha or Ran saw they would freak. Also hattori has quite a reputation, it would be weird if he was supposedly in Osaka but actually in Tokyo right?" Shinichi said. "Hai," kid chirped saluting conan waaaaaaaay too enthusiastically. And once again Shinichi wondered to himself. 'What the hell have I got myself into.'

im sorry it's so short. I'm stuck in a writers block and I don't focus primarily on fanfics so my apologizes. Also I'm not gonna say what but something depressing happened in my life so I'm just taking it easy, either that or I'm gonna overwork myself to get over it. I'll try to post some more. Thank you everyone who comment and review, every time I read your comments it lights a smile on my face. When I get an email telling me about a review I immediately read it no matter where I am. Thank you and I'll try to update ASAP.


End file.
